To test the hypothesis that dopaminergic effects of alcohol ingestion induces craving & impaired control over alcohol consumption in alcoholic individuals, a double-blind, placebo-controlled experiment in which effects of the D-2 antagonist haloperidol on measures of craving & impaired control were assessed before & after a priming dose of alcohol in 16 subjects.